Ty zwracasz mi wolność
by Marvel Bitches
Summary: Stucky.


Żar lał się z nieba niemiłosiernie. Gorące sierpniowe słońce po minom późnej godziny wcale nie przestawało świecić. Temperatura robiła się powoli niedorzeczna. Na szczęście wszystko ratował coraz to mocniejszy wiatr, niosąc za sobą orzeźwienie. Słabe powiewy leniwie muskały liście drzew tworząc przyjemny dla uszu szum. Pagórkowata okolica wydawał się leniwa i jakby nieożywiona, przynajmniej poza miasteczkiem znajdującym się dwa kilometry od małego lasu. Gdzie teraz zapewne rodziny cieszyły się wspólnym czasem chłodząc się w cieniu kawiarni czy publicznej fontanny. Drogi były puste. Stara nierówna i podziurawiona nawierzchnia nie zachęcała do uczęszczania, dzięki czemu większość podróżujących wybierała szybszą i wygodniejszą autostradę zamiast drogę przez lasy. Drzewa rosnące równolegle po obu stronach drogi dawały przyjemny cień, tak bardzo pożądany przez wszystkich. Okolica była naprawdę ładna. Odgłosy różnych ptaków dopełniały obraz, tworzą niemal niedorzeczną mieszankę spokoju. Podróżując w takich okolicznościach przyrody nie da się nie uśmiechać.

To właśnie robił idący po parującym, czarnym asfalcie samotny mężczyzna. Dziarsko parł przed siebie ze sporej wielkości plecakiem i torbą na ramieniu. Autostopowicz zmierzał do najbliższego miasta, wcześniej korzystając z pomocy uczynnych kierowców, lecz jak zdążyło się okazać mało kto jeździ tą droga. Podróżujący nie rozumiał dlaczego, krajobrazy były piękne. Górki i doliny przeplatane jeziorami, aż chciało by się gdzieś zatrzymać i uwiecznić ten widok.

Mapa według której się kierował pokazywała, że zbliża się do celu. Zarys budynków powoli wyłaniał się zza już ostatniego zakrętu. Miasteczko wyglądało jakby nie miało centralnego punktu , chatki i domy były porozrzucane w promieniu kilku kilometrów, nieliczne z nich połączone były brukową ulicą z cienkim, często trawiastym i omszonym chodnikiem. Blondyn kierował się chodnikiem nie wiedząc gdzie go kieruje domyślał się że gdzieś musi. Prawie na każdym podwórku znajdowały się rodziny z dziećmi. Domy które mijał w większości były małe lub drewniane, idealne na wakacje. Nadawało to okolicy typowo letni wraz. Słońce powoli przebarwiało się na bursztynowo a nieliczne podłużne i wałowate chmur zaczęły zbierać się na niebie również zmieniając swoje kolory na coraz to bardziej fantazyjne zwiastując koniec dnia. Wreszcie autostopowicz natrafił na cos co mógł nazwać "centrum". był to okrągły brukowany plac pełen straganów. Wszędzie sprzedawane były świeże warzywa, owoce lub ubrania po promocyjnych cenach. Na środku znajdowała się mała fontanna. Para dzieci biegała wokół co chwila pryskając się woda. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech zaciągając się zapachem dochodzącym z jednego z wielu stoisk. Nie zauważył jaki głodny był do tej pory. Jego ostatni spacer nie należał do krótkich. Poprawił czerwoną koszule w kratę przewiązana na jego biodrach i z zapałem, oddał się zwiedzaniu. W pierw kupił sobie coś ciepłego do jedzenia oraz butelkę zimnej wody. Ta z jego plecaka już dawno przestała mieć przyjmą temperaturę. Pod jednym z drzew stała zacieniona ławka, mężczyzna rozsiadł się z przyjemnością alby zjeść zakupiony posiłek oraz pomyśleć co dalej. Wyciągną z kieszeni telefon i spojrzał na godzinę. 20:40, nie spodziewał się że podróż tu zajmie mu aż tyle czasu a musiał jeszcze znaleźć sobie miejsce na nocleg w ostateczności zawsze ma śpiwór i namiot. Przeżuwając powoli oglądał otoczenie. Mimo godziny było tłoczno i głośno, lecz nie w ten niemiły sposób. Śmiechy , okrzyki straganiarzy i ogólny gwar rozmów łączyły się z muzyką wydobywającą się z jednego ze straganów tworzył odprężającą i żywą mieszankę. Nagle obok mężczyzny przysiad się kobieta z wózkiem która w pośpiechu próbowała uciszyć niemowlaka. Przesuną się szybko razem z torbami u stóp by zrobić miejsce dla młodej matki. Kobieta wzięła dziecko na ręce i powoli zaczęła je bujać mówiąc i uśmiechając do niego. - No co się stało? Nie wygodnie ci w wózku? Chyba koniec spacerowania na dziś co?- malec jakby w odpowiedzi zaczął się powali uciszać oraz wydawać pojedyncze dźwięki. Szatynka uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła telefon. - Cześć kochanie mógłbyś już po nas przyjechać? Zaraz zacznie się robić zimno i mała już marudzi. Chyba jest śpiąca.- Brzdąc zaczął wyciągać ręce w stronę telefonu. - Richard chyba ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać - Kobieta włączyła tryb głośno mówiący i pod głosiła lekko dźwięki w telefonie.- Sarah powiedz część tatusiowi,- - Ha ha co księżniczko już chcesz wracać? -dziewczynka wydała wesoły pisk i zaczęła przebierać małymi rączkami gdy usłyszał zachrypnięty głos w telefonie.

\- Już po was wyjeżdżam, gdzie jesteście? - Dodał rozbawiony mężczyzna.

-Na rynku czekamy przy fontannie.-

-Zaraz będę.- Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie telefonu zakończył rozmowę a maleńka Sarah nie wygalał już na tak zaspaną. W przypływie entuzjazmu zaczęła brzęczeć grzechotką i wiercić się. Podróżnik nawet nie zauważył że przygląda się tej scence dopóki owa grzechotka nie wylądowała w jego makaronie. Zaskoczona kobieta odwróciła się szybko z przepraszającą miną. Wcześniej chyba nawet go nie zauważyła. - O mój borze przepraszam pana!- kobieta zaczerwieniła się lekko. -Nie spokojnie nic się nie stało- Zaśmiał się blondyn widząc minę młodej matki. -Mała ma niezłą krzepę- kontynuował nada lekko się śmiejąc. -Naprawdę nie wiem jak to się mogło stać, jeszcze chwile temu była taka śpiąca- Kobieta założyła pasemko włosów za ucho i lekko się uśmiechnęła. -Naprawdę to drobiazg, bardziej się martwię czy mała będzie zadowolona z faktu, że jej grzechotka jest w sosie pomidorowym.- Wyciągną ową zabawkę przez chusteczkę przyglądając się jej z rozbawieniem. kobieta wreszcie jakby się rozluźniła i dodała -Jestem pewna że nie pogardziła by takim połączeniem, mój mały łakomczuszek. - zakończyła w stronę bobasa. Odebrała od mężczyzny zabawkę, zawinęła ją w ściereczkę i odłożyła małą do wózka po czym usiadła skierowana w stronę nieznajomego. - Wie pan naprawdę mi głupio mogę chociaż zapłacić za zniszczenie posiłku?- - Naprawdę nie trzeba, to była już końcówka.- uśmiechnął się pokazując białe zęby. - I proszę mów mi Steve. Ale jest coś w czym mogła by mi pani pomóc. Mieszka tu pani?- -Tak w okolicy i jestem Giana- kobieta poprawiła kremowy żakiet. Wiatr zaczął robić się odczuwalnie zimny.

\- Jestem tu przejazdem i szukam miejsca do spania. Jest tu gdzieś w okolicy może jakaś noclegownia?- -Noclegownia… hm wydaje mi się że tak, jakoś w gorę miasta. Jak ona się nazywała. . . Chyba Zakątek? Tak, na pewno zakątek. Ale to jakąś godzinę stąd szczególnie pieszo a o tej godzinie nie jeżdżą żadne autobusy- - Już się bałem, że będę musiał spać w namiocie, śpiwór jest ciepły ale nie ma to jak materac a jeśli chodzi o drogę to myślę że jakoś sobie poradzę przez większość moich podróży poruszam się pieszo.- Zakończył z uroczym uśmiechem Steve. - Wiem! Może… mój mąż mógłby cię podwieźć? Jedziemy w tym samym kierunku i to nie będzie żaden problem Steve.- Zaskoczony tak miłą oferta pomocy zgodziła się od razu widzą ,że jego sprzeciw nic nie da. Po kobiecie było widać że nie znosi sprzeciwu. Po piętnastu minutach pojawił się mąż Giny a ona opowiedział mu całe zdarzenie. Na początku jechali w ciszy lecz po paru minutach i komentarzu Steva w stosunku do zawieszki ze starym motorem okazało się że Steve i Richard mają coś wspólnego co znaczeni umiliło atmosferę. Na miejscu byli szybciej niż przewidzieli. - Naprawdę dziękuje za pomoc, życz miłej nocy!- rzucił pospiesznie wysiadając. Po czym żołnierskim ruchem pożegnał Richarda, Gine i mała Sharę. ` Zrobiło się prawie ciemno, niebo przybrało bursztynowo-tuszowy kolor a w tle zaczęły hukać sowy. Miejsce nie było oświetlone i znajdowało się na skraju kolejnego lasu w dole było widać pojedyncze światła mieszkań i mocniejsze światła z rynku. Zakątek był typowym schroniskiem. A zmęczony podróżą Steve zasną by teraz wszędzie. Średniej wielkości dwupiętrowy budynek z lekko zapadniętym drewnianym dachem prezentował się przeciętnie a fakt że prawie cały skąpany był w mroku utrudniał głębszą analizę. W środku było prawie pusto. W dużym otwartym pomieszczeniu gdzie lokalizowała się recepcja stały dwa małe, żeliwne stoliki z parą pasujących krzeseł, dwa automaty z przekąskami i napojami. Na jednej z beżowo-zielonych ścian wisiał wiekowy telefon z tarczą do przekręcania a na przeciwnej cztery samotne obrazy ukazujące dawną świetność tego miejsca. Wszystko już dawno spowił kurz oddając to miejsce w zapomnienie. Podróżnik skinął na wejściu do starego recepcjonisty i od razu spytał o miejsca. Na szczęście było ich od groma. Blondyn podziękował zapłacił za swoje miejsce więcej niż musiał i udał się na piętro by znaleźć swoje lokum.

Otworzył ostatni pokój w korytarzu i pchną drewniane drzwi. Na szczęście miło się zaskoczył. Pokoik był mały, jednoosobowy i posiadał swoją zaopatrzona w mydło i ciepłą wodę łazienkę. Odwiesił koszule razem z białym t-shertem który miał na sobie na wieszak na dziwach po czym szybko skorzystał z łazienki wliczając w to zimny prysznic. Uczucie zimnej wody na jego rozgrzanej i opalonej skórze było nieopisywalnie wspaniałe lecz chęć snu przyćmiewała wszystko. Mokry w samych bokserkach położył się na białym materacu wzdychając głęboko z uśmiechem. To był naprawdę miły dzień. Rzadko sprawy układają się tak bezproblemowo. Oczywiście materac mógłby być odrobinę grubszy a noclegownia bliżej miasta ale to szczegóły na jakie Steve nie miał wpływu, tak jak teraz było dobrze. Gdyby znalazł tu prace mógłby zostać w okolicy na dłużej. I z tą myślą zasną.

Jak ustalił tak zrobił następnego ranka. Dzień był upalny tak jak poprzedni a ruch na rynku nawet większy niż wczorajszy. To pewnie z powodu wcześniejszej godziny pomyślał. Po jakimś czasie kręcenia się po placu małych zakupach Steve wreszcie znalazł to czego szukał. Po przepytaniu paru straganiarzy naprowadzili oni go na dużą drewnianą tablice z daszkiem. Typowa tablica z ogłoszeniami to było coś czego poturbował. Niestety była prawie pusta. Znajdowały się na niej rysunki dzieci, parę pocztówek i dawno przemoczone oraz poblaknięte kartki. Jednak pośród tych wszystkich jedna z nich wyglądał na nową była biała i przypięta na samym wierzchu. Wziął ją do ręki i zaczął czytać druk. Krótkie ogłoszenie zawierało dokładny adres, warunki i wymagania w stosunku do pracy jaka była oferowana. Jedynie płaca pozostawała do negocjacji. Steve ściągną mocniej brwi w lekkim zdziwieniu kiedy przeczytał część która obwieszczała co to dokładnie za oferta.

Oferowana był praca konserwatora posiadłości na wzgórzu. Dalej było tylko ciekawiej. Poszukiwana była osoba dostępna pięć dni w tygodniu razem z noclegiem w miejscu pracy. No dobra to mógł spełnić miła mnóstwo wolnego czasu. W skład zajęć wchodziła między innymi ogólna naprawa i pilnowanie stanu budynku oraz doglądanie terenu zielonego dookoła budynku i związane z nim "inne prace". Było to mało szczegółowy opis ale zapowiadało się… dobrze, raczej żadna praca nie była mu straszna. Przeczytał całość jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po okolicy. Cóż jeśli dzięki temu mógłby tu dłużej zostać ,czemu nie. Steve z lekką niepewność wstukał w telefon podany u dołu kartki numer telefonu i czekał na odzew. No cóż i tak nie miał nic do stracenia a spytać nie zaszkodzi.


End file.
